Seventh Wheel
by shimmerinq
Summary: As if being the third wheel wasn't bad enough. Cover image credits to viria. R
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** The thing about being the seventh wheel is that not only you're stuck in a relationship, but multiple ones. So here's Leo now, stuck in demigod relationships he didn't ask to be in. As if being the third wheel wasn't bad enough. Join Leo and his adventures in scenarios that happen beyond anything he could imagine, happening. Read and do review. Rated T for super duper mild adult themes.

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series and its characters belongs to Rick Riordan. Okay? Okay.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Leo was working late that night.

With Chiron's official decree, he allowed Leo to work after hours. It was a decision that intrigued the whole camp. For all they know, it was impossible to be excluded at curfew. Must be something serious, they all say.

So here's Leo at Bunker 9. It was one thirty in the morning but his mind hasn't settled on an off switch. Not yet. He was working on Festus. Leo finally found a solution for Festus body to be efficiently attached. He was so fond of the idea that the moment he came up with a plan, he immediately sprinted like a madman with a wicked grin plastered on his face to the Big House for Chiron and Mr. D's approval. After hours of explanation and banter, they got him off the hook.

He wiped off the remaining grease on his face then suppressed a smile.

"Almost done with you buddy," he whispered to Festus giddily. Though the contraption only squeaked and creaked as a form of reply, somehow Leo understood. He drank his coke as he stood.

"I think I need to step outside." he said. Clearly he needed to ransack his mind before adding up the last details on Festus tonight. It was that night, he thought. He didn't want to over think. With that in mind, he took the bottle of his coke and slip outside.

* * *

Leo was surprised at the number of stars that came out tonight. He knew this night was special. Festus was close to be finally fully functional and ready for demigod transportation. He was shaking with joy.

He casually sat at the dining pavilion at his cabin's table—Hephaestus. Leo sipped the remaining contents of his bottle when he heard rustling sound. The sound was too quiet not to be human. Usually if it's a casual roaming Greek entity lurking at Camp Half-Blood, it would make a sound. A loud one.

This one was different. The sound was soothing, like a human—or a demigod at this matter—for it to be careful.

Leo jump to his feet. He was debating internally whether or not to confront him. What would he say_? You're not allowed to break curfew! I'm going to report this to the authorities! _He decided against it. He wasn't Annabeth.

Instead, he followed the sound. He was intrigued, that's for sure. So intrigued that he needed to know what's the bottom of it. He thought of waking Jason, but in the middle of the night? Jason would gladly blast him out of his cabin.

Being the least probable demigod to be physically fit, Leo was losing track. This demigod has to be an Ares kid, maybe Athena. But he knew Athena kids would never break curfew. So it was a big surprise to finally see it was _Annabeth_ out of her cabin. Leo stifled a gasp.

She was wearing a grey tank top under a worn out jacket. The pair of shorts she was wearing was doing little to cover her exposed legs. Annabeth has a backpack slung at her side. She was barefoot.

He instantly hid his face and body from the view. Leo hoped he wasn't hyperventilating. "Holy Hephaestus!" he muttered numerously and silently as possible.

A million of ideas clouded his mind and not one of them was making any sense. Why is she breaking curfew? Does someone know she's breaking curfew? Oh my gods, why the hell is she breaking curfew? By then Leo realize, he was nervous for her.

Daughter of the wisdom goddess breaking the rules. Unheard of.

Leo knew he needs to back off. This wasn't his business. Heck, Leo never dreamt of being any part of Annabeth, much less her plans on breaking curfew. But still. This type of scenario is the kind of thing Leo wouldn't walk away easily. Still it dawned to him why haven't the harpies sense her and eaten her yet.

Annabeth finally stopped.

In an appropriate distance, Leo stood; his knees buckling, his mouth desperately gasping for air from following her. Horror struck him when he realized Annabeth stood outside the Poseidon cabin.

Leo went rigid.

Every single cell of his being went screaming. Leo knew he wasn't thinking straight because out of nowhere, he dubiously came out of his temporary proclaimed hiding place. He called out her name, his voice shaking. Annabeth stiffen after she knocked Percy's cabin door. She only knocked twice. Leo doubt Percy heard that. Percy sleeps like a coma patient.

Yes, it was the great Percy Jackson's sole cabin because currently he was the only known existing demigod who is the son of Poseidon, god of the seas. Tyson doesn't technically count. He's not a half-blood. Though usually he is present at camp some time during winter but other than that, Percy has the Poseidon cabin all to himself. Lucky guy, Leo thought.

Annabeth didn't turn around abruptly, like her body was unable to move from her spot. Rooted on the ground, in other terms. She seemed traumatized at that moment. Leo never called her name twice.

Finally—in slow motion—she faced Leo. Her gray eyes said it all. Leo rarely saw terror in her eyes. Now, she looks like she just saw a ghost passed by. "Leo," Annabeth squeaked.

Leo offered her a limp wave. He felt awkward and stupid standing there.

"What are you-u doing here?" she stammered as the words slipped out of her mouth with difficulty.

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" Leo said. Then he lowered his voice. "Are you going to do what I think you're doing?" Leo felt brave for saying such things. And it was directed to Annabeth. He felt proud, just a little. Also insane.

Annabeth paled.

"Oh my gods, Leo, I can't believe you would ever say that," Annabeth looked disgusted and ashamed at the same time. "I can't believe you—" she continued on bashing about Leo being unbelievable and other ridiculous things Leo aforementioned.

He was going to call her off. Leo was ready to surrender and just head his way and pretend he didn't see her at the middle of the night breaking curfew wearing a thin top and shorts and nothing more when she came to an abrupt halt. Both Leo and Annabeth redirected their attention to the Poseidon cabin. The door gradually opened. And there was Percy.

He looked the same like this morning. His dark hair unruly, his sea green eyes glistening under the moonlight.

And he was wearing next to nothing.

He only had a pair of shorts on.

Leo's ears turned pink.

"Oh, hey Leo. What's up?" Percy asked lazily, as if he just woke up from a deep slumber.

Annabeth was burning red.

"You know what Annabeth, just forget it. Just pretend I didn't see you." Leo suddenly turned self-conscious. He did his best to avoid their gazes. "And I'll pretend you didn't see me." he said. "I'm sorry." he didn't know why he was even apologizing but whatever. Must be his nerves, he thought.

"Leo, I swear, you had this all wrong. I'm just passing by. Percy can't sleep so he Iris messaged me and so I said I'm going to stop by—Oh my gods, I can't believe you thought of that! We're seventeen for goodness sake—"

Leo was already running away.

* * *

.

.

.

"What's that all about?" Percy asked lazily.

"It's nothing." Annabeth said, trying her best to keep the nonchalance in her voice. "Here," she tossed her backpack at Percy. "This cost me a _lot_ tonight." she said, her temples burning.

Inside, Percy took out the panda stuffed toy he asked at their Iris message an hour ago. He left it at Annabeth's bunk the last time he was there. He always had a soft spot for pandas for no particular reason. Percy always had a hard time sleeping without it. Annabeth didn't knew where the sudden obsession came from.

"Thanks Wise Girl. I needed this." he said with a stupid smile.

"I broke curfew because of _you_!" Annabeth half shouted.

"Only because you love me."

"Good night Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**A/N:** Will be updating soon. Leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Just like I promised, here's chapter dos! I got 139 views and 4 alerts from my first chapter and I'm really pleased. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this second chapter:)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Leo was glad he received a call from Hazel Levesque.

Sure from their accumulated past Leo assumed Hazel _did_ harbor some feelings for him. Not necessarily good. He looked like his dead supposed-to-be boyfriend from her first life. Leo knew just by his presence brought back bad painful memories. Though by just giving him a call made Leo relieved. Hazel seems to be in an okay terms with him.

"So, you'll do it?" Hazel asked through an Iris message. Leo's still creep out for a Roman using Greek messaging. And the fact that Hazel can see Leo. He probably looked disgusting with the grease covering most of his body.

"I'm up for it, really." Leo scratched the back of his head. "It's just that Romans, a camp full of Romans. Probably still angry at me—specifically at me—for shooting at you guys. And Reyna, sheesh, she still gives me the creeps."

Hazel smiled visibly from the IM. "It'll be fine. After saving the world I think the Romans will cut us some slack. And besides, I got your back. And Frank. He's a preator. He'll appease the crowd. Your helping us anyway."

Frank. He's the person Leo's worried the most.

_Your boyfriend will flip having you hang out with me all day!_

"Okay," he said, slowly giving in. "As long as I'm in the armory I guess it'll be fine."

Hazel clapped with joy. "Good, see you at ten." Then the Iris message faintly disappeared.

Leo breath out a heavy sigh. He should enjoy this, he thought to himself.

He got the opportunity to work in a Roman armory. How cool is that? He'll probably be the first from their camp. Also, this goes with the bragging to some of his siblings. But all the reasons combined, Leo is excited to tinker unorthodox materials. It'll probably start off weird in his hands but maybe after some time, his hands will settle. Holy Hephaestus, he was excited but anxious as well.

Leo will also be the only Greek demigod there. Hazel specifically asked for him. It was Reyna's order she said but he's having hard time believing that.

Festus squeaked and groan at his side.

"C'mon buddy." he muttered.

* * *

With Festus as mode of transportation, his ride only took two hours to reach California. Hills evenly rolled out on the green wide plane. A river settled at one side that shimmered. A mixture of gold and ivory, an overall beauty. From above, Leo spotted a frizzy dark hair girl that seems to be waving at him. A burly guy stood next to her.

"You made it!" Hazel yelled as Leo landed. Frank stood uncomfortably.

"I made it." he said as he hopped off of Festus. Hazel deposited a quick friendly hug. Leo tried not to breathe.

"I missed you." Hazel giggled.

Leo smiled warily. Better not say that out loud, he thought.

"Hey," Frank stammered. Leo offered him a limp wave.

From where he was standing, Camp Jupiter looked the same like the last time he was there. Old Roman houses stood not far from them. Ghosts flew in different directions as Roman demigods and descendants passed by. Leo stifled a nervous sigh.

"So yeah, the armory?"

"Right. Frank, I'll take it from here. Thanks for walking me." Hazel turned to Frank.

"No," Frank choked. "I think it would be best if I see you through, I mean, see you _both_ through. Being praetor and everything."

Leo wanted to laugh. He wanted to assure Frank he has nothing to worry. He's not here to make a move on his girl. Leo's here for one reason only: to help out their armory and maybe fix some broken Roman equipments that was repelled from the attack. Leo wanted to be friends with the guy and maybe, you know, remove the tension he always get whenever he's with Hazel (probably all the girls with their insecure boyfriends). He's not that type of guy.

Instead, he helped Frank out.

"Sure man. That's a great idea." Leo did his best to sound enthusiastic. "I don't want you guys to have any problems with Reyna. She practically assigned you two to cover for me." Leo grinned a goofy one and wink as well. He prayed Frank could get the message.

Frank caught his eyes. "Oh yeah," he stammered. "Right. So after you," Frank, being a gentleman, waved his arms for Hazel to go first.

Hazel smiled warmly then walked ahead.

Frank was going to follow her lead when Leo grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude," Leo started. "I know this is all weird and everything but I want to be cool with you guys, you especially." He kept his eye contact with Frank the whole time though he was a little nervous. Leo balanced his weight on one foot showing off his lax posture. He wanted to remove the awkwardness so maybe being loose and having the pep talk are probably the best way to start.

Frank glanced at him for a moment too long. He then spoke in a low voice, "I get it. I'm sorry. It's my fault." His shoulders shook as he speak. "I'm still new to this dating thing, I uhmm, still getting used to this." He tried to smile but failed.

"But I'm okay now. And I love seeing her hang out with other people. After all we've been through we're all friends, right?"

"Exactly!" Leo exclaimed. "So good. Can I hang out with Hazel now?" he asked, then added, "as friends?"

Frank smiled. "Sure buddy."

Leo ran to catch up with Hazel leaving Frank waving at him as he leaves.

* * *

"Holy Hera, this place is legit!"

Leo is at awe when he and Hazel finally reached the armory. As they navigated through Camp Jupiter, he expected what's coming. Angry (from what Leo observed) Romans were giving him looks that were filled with hatred and disgust. Others muttered "graecus" which is probably not a compliment here. He did his best not to cling at Hazel who seems unaware of the tension-filled path they were walking through.

Behind the barracks, the armory stood. It's built with low ceiling with ivory columns formed on the outside. It's size wasn't that fancy but once they were inside, it was a demigod haven (for Hephaestus/Vulcan, that is). Leo didn't bother to hide his fascination.

"This is nothing like our camp. Sure our armory is big in size but your equipment is just fine."

Tools with variety hung the walls. Imperial gold was piled up in a corner.

"We're running low in blacksmiths because our camp prioritize more on warriors and schemers. It always has been."

"I can see that," Leo silently muttered. He started at the working table and familiarized himself with the Roman tools: from biggest to smallest, from easy to hard.

"Oh my gods, I love this." Leo said with a grin in which Hazel seems to enjoy.

"I'm glad your enjoying your stay." she said. Then out of nowhere, something shiny caught Leo's eyes. It was lying a foot next to Hazel. Some sort of precious stone.

"Is that a _diamond_?!" his eyes were burning.

Hazel seems to question his sudden excitement.

"What diamond? I rarely summoned that type of stone. Diamonds are hard to find these days." she said with non-intended nonchalance.

"Uhh, then what's that?" Leo pointed at the stone. Hazel suddenly went alarmed.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous around you." she said, panicking. Hazel started fanning her face like she usually does whenever she's nervous. She was on her way on picking it up when Leo beat her to it.

Leo practically slammed his body to Hazel's. He didn't know what he was thinking. His mind was focused on the diamond in which he really wants to inspect if it is a diamond, predicting his future life rich as hell. Leo's intention was never to be caught in a very boyfriend-maddening type of position.

He was on top of Hazel.

She was surprised, shocked even to speak. Leo didn't move. Hazel has pretty eyes, he thought. Her eyes were sparkling like the diamond.

"Hey man. Festus is scaring the kids at the city. Can you tame him Leo—"

Three pair of eyes went unblinking.

Never in Leo's life he imagined to see someone's face had the mixture of surprise/anger/embarrassment/I-want-to-break-your-neck at the same time.

He never knew it was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey man! Long time no see." Leo knew that voice anywhere.

Jason was running to him with a backpack slung at his shoulder and an ecstatic smile. His face beaded with sweat that go along with his hyped expression. Leo went for a bro hug the moment they were in contact.

Leo hasn't hanged out with him forever. After the war, his best friends attended to their personal family matters. Jason hang out with Thalia (with proximity, of course) to catch up. Piper went home to see his dad since they didn't had the time to sit down and talk after they rescued him. He was happy for his friends and little lonely for his sake. But at least that gave him the chance to catch up with his siblings as well.

"How are things, Sparky?" Leo asked slyly.

Jason laughed and hit Leo in the arm lightly. "Good." he said. "And you? How's being head counselor? I heard you have bathroom privileges in your cabin?" Leo suddenly went mortified.

"How did you know that?" he swallowed. Jason rolled his eyes then laughs again. "Thalia." they said in unison.

Leo made an effort to laugh. "Right."

"Anyway, can you believe Mr. Mclean is letting us spend the night?" Leo asked, suddenly changing the subject. This was a first for him. It was like the slumber party he was never invited to.

"Yeah. Well, we're really close to Piper." Jason said, nervous all of the sudden. Leo decided not to corner him with his anxiety.

"There's that. But I mean, don't you think it's a little weird to have two boys stay the night in their house requested by his daughter." Leo swore he saw his best friend blush in the dark.

"It's not that were sleeping in the same room with her."

"Man, I swear to the gods that's just weird and gross in so many level."

Jason forced out a laugh. Leo didn't know why his best friend is being all jittery.

"Ring the doorbell man. I'm waiting for your call."

With reluctance, Jason pressed the doorbell that produced a thousand rings. They stood at the gate that shows very little view of the Mclean household though from they were standing, they can see the exterior of the house is wooden-brown, its surface mostly occupied by full scale windows. Also a wide guess but they can also make out the house was only built for a number of two to three. After a few minutes, a tall man opened the gates.

"Good evening Mr. Mclean," Jason greeted politely.

Tristan Mclean stood at the other side of the gate. He greeted the boys with a tight smile. He wore casual clothes with his hair unruly. The three of them were unmoving, waiting for one of them to take the initiative to start a conversation.

"Jason," Tristan Maclean recognized. "And uh?" his eyes fell to Leo.

"Leo sir." Leo finished his sentence.

Before Jason could even respond, Piper suddenly appeared from nowhere. She looked the same the last time Leo saw her. Her hair tied with a feather. Piper wore a loose shirt (a little too big for Leo's opinion) and pants.

Like her father, Piper welcomed them with a small smile.

_Hold up._

You don't just smile while you're a foot away from your boyfriend, separated for a month and expect just that. They were Jason Grace and Piper Mclean, his friends. Leo knew them well better than everyone else. Leo expects Piper to tackle Jason with a bear hug—any kind of action that shows affection. In his opinion, they might be just as bad as Percy and Annabeth.

But now?

They're just standing there. Like strangers.

Leo's feeling a bit left out from all of this.

Piper cleared her throat then said, "Come on in guys". She motioned her hands for the boys to come in. Piper had her eyes glued on Jason's back which Leo find it the only normal thing that had happened the moment the gates opened. Once they were on the steps of the porch, Mr. Mclean's phone rang.

"I'm sorry to leave you boys here but I have to take this call." They all nodded. He smiled thankfully as he half run to the door ahead of them and never turned back.

* * *

Leo threw his body the moment he saw his bunk. After the long trip, he needed that. His bed smelled like wood and mint—an odd combination, nothing like his back at camp. Still lying in bed, he took a small peek at his friends outside the room. Both Jason and Piper were talking in an intense hushed tone. It looks like they were arguing. He knew he wasn't in his place to intervene. Still. Leo didn't give a damn anymore the fact they were a couple. They're all friends. The two of them might not want _him_ to interfere but there's only one way to find out.

"Hey guys. Remember me? The repair boy who are _both_ your best friends inside the room being left out. Alone."

They both stiffen which was probably a good sign. Jason eyed at him first. Leo can't make up of his expression. Finally, Piper brushed him off and went inside the room.

"I think we should just tell him. We need his help, Jason." Piper said, her eyes on Leo. Jason shook his head.

"Pipes, I don't want to hurt his feelings. You know how sensitive he can get. He might get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

The two of them exchange nervous looks.

Piper nodded at Jason's direction. "Please."

The magic word.

With a heavy sigh, Jason shook his head. "Alright. But that doesn't mean Leo will like it."

Leo sat up, leaning his body forward. "I'm listening."

"Look man, I know you're expecting a full-blown slumber party with charades, Monopoly, etc. But here's the thing," he stopped momentarily. "Just don't get pissed, okay?"

"For one thing I can't promise you that." he smiled bitterly.

Piper started. "Here's the thing Leo. I invited you tonight not just to have a slumber party, which by the way having you tonight is pretty awesome." she explained. "You see, my dad doesn't have hint that Jason and I are dating."

"And," Jason followed. "As much as we want to tell him straight forward, Piper told me his dad is totally against her only daughter having a boyfriend. We plan on telling him tonight but we need, you know, a—"

"A witness." Leo concluded.

They both nodded.

Leo felt something stirring in his stomach. He was only invited for their relationship's sake? Leo can't help to be appalled. That hurt, a lot. He was so focused on what he was feeling inside that he didn't even noticed he was already frowning. Leo tried to push the nasty expression and idea away.

"I get it." is the only three words he said after a long time.

"Leo, I told you. That's not the only reason. I'm hyped to see you—both of us!" Piper said encouragingly. She eyed Jason. "We just want to get this all done with. And maybe after that, we could play Monopoly."

The son of Hephaestus considered this. He examined his friend's eyes. Leo knew there was sincerity behind them. Suddenly, an idea dawned to him. He was practically the seventh wheel the entire time they were in their quest. This should be _nothing_. There were six of them paired off and only one Leo. He's used to it! Maybe still there's a nagging feeling bothering him but he brushed it off and tried for a brave smile. They were his friends for goodness sake! He got off on his bed.

"Request granted." He said. "So the sooner we do this, the better." He noticed Piper's tense shoulders finally relaxed. Her expression finally relieve beyond satisfaction. Jason was grinning. Leo placed both of his hands on their backs. He winked at his stuff on his bunk and said, "Be back in a flash."

* * *

Tristan Mclean's office was unexpectedly wide. From the far end corner of the room, black metal shelves stood with alphabetized books fixated to it. His study table was messy from crumpled old newspapers, used candy wrappers and folders stacked at the edge of his table. When the three of them came in, Mr. Mclean has to peek from what he was reading. He still had that tight smile of his face.

"Sorry to intrude, dad." Piper apologized. His father shook his head.

"It's okay Pipes," his dad said. "Is there something wrong?"

Piper nodded at Jason and Leo for reassurance.

_Back me up_ as if to say. From there and on, they told everything.

Piper started from the Wilderness school where she told him where and when they met. Alongside that, she also explained her adventures with him at camp (and what do you know? She included Leo!). Leo only gave out occasional _Jason's a good guy_ and _He's pretty decent_ and _He eats homework for breakfast_ comments which Jason seemed to appreciate.

Mr. Mclean was taking this awfully well which made Leo feel good. He didn't want to deal with Piper's father going ballistic on everything. This fight wasn't even his!

When Piper and Jason finished relaying their story, Mr. Mclean cleared his throat and regarded Jason with a hesitant but genuine smile.

"I suppose it okay." he muttered.

Piper was beaming. Jason gave her a light hug. Leo offered them the lamest thumbs up.

That's taken care off.

"One more thing," he suddenly dawned to something. "You didn't do. .it," he was having hard time saying it, saying it out loud, so he finished his sentence into a thin whisper. Suddenly he went quiet, his attention on his paper again. All the colors drained from his face.

A pretty bold question if you ask Leo.

Piper and Jason were steaming due from embarrassment and shame all together. As they rattled out comments like _Dad_, _your impossible_ and _We're only sixteen_ _sir_, Leo was already at the door.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."


End file.
